Drop-on-demand ink jet printers use thermal energy to produce a vapor bubble in an ink-filled chamber to expel a droplet. A thermal energy generator or heating element, usually a resistor, is located in the chamber on a heater chip near a discharge orifice. A plurality of chambers, each provided with a single heating element, are provided in the printer's printhead. The printhead typically comprises the heater chip and a plate having a plurality of the discharge orifices formed therein. The printhead forms part of an ink jet print cartridge which also comprises an ink-filled container.
Heater chips need to be maintained within a reasonably small temperature range for proper operation. Many techniques have been developed for transferring heat away from the heater chip so as to maintain the chip within the desired temperature range. However, as ink jet technology advances, heater chips are being populated with ever increasing numbers of heating elements. Further, heating element firing frequencies are increasing. Hence, alternative cooling techniques which are more effective and/or less costly than conventional cooling techniques are desired.